


make me feel like i'm set on fire;

by MistyMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess???, M/M, its just akaashi realizing hes in love w bokuto and kuroo fucking shit up and helping akaashi, tho i didnt actually write kuroo bc i am an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's foolish, to say the least.<br/>to think he would ever understand, to expect him to feel the same, to wonder if he ever thought about it, to think he would ever want to be more than just this.<br/>to think you would both be the same if you told him.<br/>its foolish, and you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me feel like i'm set on fire;

**Author's Note:**

> its so much fluff like jesus christ  
> im p sure bokuto is like 100000% ooc in this so i apologize in advance  
> also im gonna cry at how much time i spent describing what akaashi loves abt bokuto lmao

There's nothing quite like his hands during a training session, like his smile after a won match, like his eyes after a good game.  
They all feel warm to you, like if they lit a fire inside of you.  
(though you're sure the fire was already there; those actions were just fuel to the flame).  
But that's not the best part, no.  
The best part is when he reaches out for you, to tell you how happy he is, to tell you about a good thing that happened, to tell you about something he either discovered on his own or Kuroo told him.  
The best part is when he reaches out for you at all times, to talk about serious thing, silly things, or nothing at all.  
The best part is when he reaches out for you just because you're _you_.  
The 'best part' is what started the fire in the first place.  
-  
It's silly, really.  
How his smiles make a mess of your thoughts, how his voice makes you melt inside, how the way he speaks, loud and agitated, makes your lips curl into a smile, how the way he plays makes you stare and lose your focus.  
How he pulls you from your lows, how he carries you to his tops, so they can be yours too, how he picks up your broken pieces and puts them back together, how he acts like the glue even though he's the scattered pieces sometimes.  
How his arms around you make you feel at ease, how his hands holding yours make you euphoric, how his laughter makes you feel warm, how his owl jokes make you laugh every time, how you feel at home when you two share a bed and he wraps his arms around you.  
How you feel at home when you're with him.  
-  
It's foolish, to say the least.  
To think he would ever understand, to expect him to feel the same, to wonder if he ever thought about it, to think he would ever want to be more than just this.  
To think you would both be the same if you told him.  
It's foolish, and you know it.  
-  
There were cracks in your little secret, and everyone could see it, except him.  
You made absent moves; a light brush of hands during your walk home, stares that lasted a bit too long, a few 'Koutarou's that kept slipping off your tongue  
He didn't seem to notice those, nor the the more obvious ones - his name scribbled on some pages in your notebook, that one time your foreheads touched when he lifted you up in the air when you won a match, that other time when Konoha asked how your 'owl boy' was doing and you turned red (and yet he didn't understand a thing and asked who was the 'owl boy').  
At this point, you didn't know if he was extremely oblivious, or just refusing to understand what was happening right under his nose.  
It was infuriating and relieving at the same time.  
-  
Maybe it was better to just leave it be, you caught yourself thinking.  
It was better to not let him know, if it meant not risking losing him, even if just a little.  
If it meant having to regret it later with him, rather than regretting it now without him.  
-  
Convincing them was the easy part; convincing _yourself_ was the hard one.  
Now that you wanted to forget your feelings, they were all you could think about  
You thought about how it would feel to hold his hand and intertwine your fingers with his, to look at him for as long as you wanted, to kiss his hands, his neck, his cheeks, his nose, his lips.  
How it would feel to be able to tell him you loved him and have him say it back.  
How it would feel to be his and for him to be yours.  
-  
The night of the barbecue did it.  
There were a bit too many stars in the sky, but the sky was clear and the moon was full and bright and it was a beautiful night.  
It was so beautiful, Bokuto _had_ to wake you up to see it.  
He was whispering your name until you answered and when you did, he took your hand (it felt like a dream) and led you outside, where you could clearly see the stars.  
It was mesmerizing; both the stars, and the way he looked at them, fascination clear in his face.  
"I couldn't let you sleep through this, Akaashi, I really couldn't." he said, after minutes of silence between the both of you.  
"It's alright. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I missed seeing the stars like this." and you were being honest; you've never seen anything like that.  
It was truly beautiful (and so was he).  
He sat down on the grass and you did the same.  
-  
All you did was watch the stars for the first hours. Sometimes he pointed at some of them and named them or their constellation.  
You knew of his love for space and stars, but you didn't know it went that far.  
He looked so happy, naming stars and talking about random facts about space ("did you know Venus is the hottest planet in the solar system?" and "dude, one million Earths can fit inside the sun, isn't that awesome?"), it was hard to focus on what he was saying instead of focusing on the way his lips moved and the way he moved his hands around to express himself better.  
You were smiling at him and you knew it; just seeing him like this made you feel warm and at ease and you never wanted him to stop talking, but he would eventually, so you had to enjoy it while you could.  
He ran his hand through his hair and you just kept staring. You were one of the few that knew his spiky hair wasn't natural. Every time you had the pleasure to see him before he styled his hair, you had to take the time to appreciate it. It was nice seeing him like that, with his hair down.  
He always tried to hide it when you pointed it out, in the morning. He thought it looked hideous, which wasn't true at all.  
"Akaashi." he said, and it brought you back to reality. You realized he had stopped talking about space and was looking at you.  
"Yeah?"  
"We should probably go back."  
"Yeah."  
You were still appreciating every part of him that was being washed in the moonlight, before you couldn't anymore.  
"Akaashi." he kept saying your name and it felt like a dream  
"Yeah?"  
He moved closer to you and he moved his face dangerously close to yours and you felt like screaming, but all you did was breathe.  
"I'm not actually as oblivious as you think I am." he whispered.  
"Oh." was all you could answer at this point. Your brain didn't work properly with his lips so close to yours.  
"Yeah."  
This felt like a really good dream, and you were afraid you were going to wake up.  
"Kuroo told me."  
You felt your heart stop beating.  
There was no way this was happening. No actual way.  
"He told you?" you felt like you were shaking. There were a thousand different kinds of thoughts going through your mind right now, but almost every single one of them was screaming.  
"He did." he sounded so calm about this, it made you even more nervous.  
It was silent for a while. And then he leaned a little bit closer and you felt your heart skip a beat.  
"Keiji."  
You looked at him, face burning, and you felt like you could melt just by looking into his eyes.  
"Koutarou." his name felt so good on your tongue, you wanted to say it for the rest of your life.  
"I'm gonna kiss you." _oh my god_.  
He did it before you could say anything  
It was awkward and a bit sloppy, but it was _his_ lips touching _yours_ , and you were on cloud nine.  
His hands were on your shoulders, looking for support, as he pushed you down and you both fell back. Your back was on the grass and he was directly on top of you.  
He was laughing so hard, it was impossible not to laugh with him. He buried his face on your neck, trying to muffle his unbelievably loud laugh.  
It wasn't working.  
(at least he was trying, unlike you, who was just laughing in the open without a single care in the world)  
He raised himself up slightly, but enough to look at you properly.  
"So," he started, smile still wide "we should _really_ go back."  
"Yeah, we should."  
He started to get up, and then you grabbed the helm of his shirt and pulled him close again.  
"Just one more." and then you kissed him again, this time slower and with a little more desire.  
It was perfect - everything was absolutely perfect.  
You really needed to thank Kuroo after this.


End file.
